


A Dress For You, A Dress For Me

by chadsuke



Category: Frozen (2013), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa isn't the best at hiding things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dress For You, A Dress For Me

“Hey, Elsa-” The queen didn’t even let her girlfriend finish her sentence before she _moved_ , whirling around to cover the mannequin she was standing in front of, a forced smile on her face.

“H-Hi, Tiana! I didn’t- Uh, I didn’t think you were coming until later,” she spoke up, voice strained, smile strained, and body _very resolutely blocking everything behind her._

Tiana stopped, blinked, and tried to hide a smile. “I wanted to surprise you. I didn’t expect to catch you in the middle of something…”

“Something?” That seemed to ratchet Elsa’s nervousness up a few notches. “I’m not working on anything!”

“Right… so you won’t mind joining me for dinner?” Tiana offered a hand, and Elsa hesitated. “Come on, you _know_ I made it myself.”

Alright, it was time to admit defeat.

The queen accepted her girlfriend’s hand, allowing herself to be pulled forward and away from the mannequin bearing a green dress. Tiana stared at it for a moment, before drifting forward. “Elsa… is that…?”

She slumped. “I was trying to make you a dress. I’ve really only done it once before, though, so it’s… not exactly turning out…” It was basically a green version of her very own favorite dress, albeit it with a few flowers that looked almost crystal across the bust. Carefully, Tiana reached out to touch them - not crystal, but _ice._

“Why didn’t you ask for help?” she asked, turning around to face Elsa.

The queen grimaced. “I wanted it to be a surprise. For your birthday.”

To be honest, Tiana was genuinely surprised that Elsa even _knew_ her birthday was coming up. It wasn’t as though she had told her. She laughed slightly. “Just ask my _Mom_  next time.”

Elsa blinked. “I- I didn’t-” She rubbed a hand over her face. “I didn’t even think of that.”

Tiana snorted. “Go ask her later, and I’ll make sure I knock before I go in any doors. You can still surprise me with how it looks. But for noooooow…” She raised her eyebrows meaningfully. “I got dinner getting cold. You ready?”

Finally, her girlfriend smiled. “Yeah. I am.”


End file.
